leagueofnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Isporos
| population_census = 9,624,032 | population_census_year = 2009 | GDP = $341 billion | GDP_rank = 3rd | GDP_year = | GDP_per_capita = $30,428 | GDP_per_capita_rank = 2nd | sovereignty_type = Independent | established_events = -Formal declaration | established_dates = February 21, 1959 | HDI = .943 | HDI_category = High | currency = Isporosan Won | currency_code = ISW | simlympic_code = ISO | footnotes = }} Isporos, officially, Principality of Isporos, is a country in East Asia, located on the mid-western half of the Korean Peninsula. Also known as the "Land of the Lotus", it is neighbored by North Korea to the North, Jiestan to the East, and South Korea to the South. Its capital is Sirix, an major global city. Isporos lies in a temperate climate region with a predominantly mountainous terrain. Its territory covers a total area of 6957.95 square miles (18,021 square kilometers) and has a population of 9.6 million. History Pre-Isporos History Isporos is a prinicipality consisting of 4 administrative divisions. Archaeological findings show that the Korean Peninsula was occupied as early as the Lower Paleolithic period. Isporos history begins with the Korean War after South Korea sold the band of land known as Isporos currently to the United States of America since South Korea was damaged extensively, economically and militarically. South Korea did not want to bear the economic and military burden of maintaining the border between South Korea and North Korea, so in a narrow vote of 68% supporting the sale. The United States reluctantly accepted. In the six year peroid when the United States inhabited the region, the United States posted advertisements promoting the region as the "Modern Day West" in reference of the western movement back in the 1800's and offered land cheaply or in some cases, free if people agreed to settle there for at least five years. This would not last long however, the public dissent of the Korean War continued after 1953 when the armistce was estasblished and increased even further after learning the United States bought land in an country they believed we shoud've never went or became involved in. This forced Dwight D. Eisenhower, president of the United States to make an difficult decision, to go against the public wants or to retain the land as an show to the communists that democracy will not falter. Eventually he came up with what experts today call an "brilliant compromise" to sell the land to the inhabits of the region for 3.6 million dollars, an bargain since Eisenhower did not want to impose a impossible economic burden on this newly founded nation. The inhabits agreed to the sale and promised an open trade policy to the United States. By increasing his popularity and pleasing people back home, he decisively cut away any more burden to the region by the United States and at the same time, still maintaining the United States presence in the region by offering building funds to help the region grow and prosper which in turn increased the economic condition in the United States by buisnesses were continuing to invest in the region, helping the United States recover from the Depression even further. Eventually this region became known as Isporos, "Land of the Lotus," after intense debate in an local town hall to decide what to call the region. Isporos is an extremely rare breed of an Lotus flower only found in that specific region due to the right moisure levels in the mountain thats required for the flower to breed and grow. Too much water, the flower literally drowns from the overflowing water in its stems, and too little water causes it to wither and die in the harsh sunlight. Emergence of the Monarchy Establishment of the Monarchy didn't come until seven years later in 1966 when Isporos went into an small economic and construction depression. Despise the boom that followed after its independence in 1959, Isporos grew too rapidly and out of control, there were no zoning commission nor any guidelines for construction. The construction funds sent by the United States rapidly dwindled to an small trinkle due to the uncontrolled and unchecked misuse of the funds. New buildings were emerging in downtown with a lack of planning and haphazardly cluttering the land below. This created a nightmare for transportation and public officals to maintain control. Uncontrolled and unchecked growth has however turned the fortune in some people favor and caused some to strike it rich. In one such case, Lord Peter Solerance. He immigrated to Isporos in 1960 after an open invatation was extended to the United Kingdom as well. Lord Peter took advantage of starting an new opportunity in an foregin country after his failed buisness in coal mining, he brought his wife, Lady Mirabella Solerance and his son, Peter the Second to Isporos for an new start. Lord Peter bought some land in the mountains where he believed some coal pockets to be in and struck it rich within two years. In four years he was an tycoon in Isporos and invested heavly in infrastructure. He always believed in investing in common things people use everyday and infrastructure was one of the major ways to invest in to gain an massive profit in an short time since Isporos was a newly emerging nation, it needed massive investment in infrastructure. Lord Peter invested heavly into railroads; since he already owned one of the largest coal mine in the nation, he could supply fuel for his rail engine for practically free. Lord Peter was the first person to establish an railroad link between the capital of Sirix to the port city of Tongolix. He owned a virtual monoply on this route for several more years to come and was the only rail link between these two cities making him the tycoon of all passenger and cargoes traveling between these two cities.